inuyasha and the easterbunny
by Warrior-Angel13
Summary: read inuyasha meets santa to understand this storychapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Sorry if this is a little junky, but I think you should read it any way and I still don't know if they have Easter in Japan.NOTE: you have got to read Inuyasha meets Santa to under stand what IM talking about! Wrighers note I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and the Easter bunny!  
  
After Christmas and the encounter with Santa Inuyasha decided to take a vacation on his own for about a week to think about what Santa had said. One day Kagome stared into the night sky I hope Inuyasha is all right thought Kagome still gazing at the stars. (Nock nock) "Come in" Kagome's mom stepped in with an apron covered in cookie dough from the day before "Kagome you have a guest and he doesn't look to happy." "Great Inuyasha is here" whispered Kagome to herself. "What's that?" asked her mom. "Oh nothing you can send him in now." Kagome's mom smiled and walked out of the room. "Its about time he has been gone for 14 days." With that Inuyasha stepped in and sat on the bed. "What are YOU looking at?" Kagome looked at him in astonishment. "What do you mean? IM not doing anything and you walk in here and accuse me of doing something I haven't even done! How dare you!" Inuyasha gave a death glare "WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I COME HERE YOU THINK ANYTHING I DO IS RONG! WELL YA KNOW WHAT? IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY I'LL JUST LEAVE AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK1 WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?" "FINE WHO NEEDS AN ASS LIKE YOU? I WAS SAPOSED TO ASK YOU TO DINNER, BUT NO YOU'R LEAVING SO GOOD BYE!" Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. "Ya really want me to stay" he said coldly "Yea but your leaving so who cares." The two stood there and looked at each other for a long time then a sound came out of nowhere grumble "What on earth was that?" Inuyasha blushed "Well Inuyasha if you were hungry why didn't you say so? We will have plenty of food at the dinner tonight." Inuyasha looked at her and sighed "well IM hungry and that's all I need to stay." "Great dinner is at 6:00." Kagome smiled and walked out of the room..  
  
  
  
5:41pm  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Oh where could he be?" Kagome walked back to her room and found Inuyasha sleeping on her bed snoring. (Typical) "Well id better wake him up before he drools INUYASHA WAKE UP! DINNER TIME!" His ears twitched and he fell out of bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" "Sorry but its time to eat." Inuyasha glared at her and his stomach started to growl again. With Inuyasha blushing he walked over to the kitchen with Kagome and sat down at the table next to her (Aww so cute). "Ok is every one here?" asked Kagome's mom. Every one nodded "Good now remember tomorrow morning Kagome will colar eggs and does any on want to help? No? Ok Kagome you're on your own with this one. Ok now lest pray." (Can any one help I don't know if Japanese people pray so ill put it here any way.) Inuyasha looked around and saw every one put their hands together and close their eyes. Of coarse he was very puzzled but he did what they did any way while still looking at Kagome. "Dear god.." Kagome started "thank you for this day and let it be a safe one for tomorrow is Easter, thank you for Inuyasha being here to celebrate and to enjoy this holiday with us all lord, amen." Kagome's face turned beat red. (You can tell she is so flirting) Inuyasha stared no one has ever done that for me what ever she was talking about. "Kagome.." "Yes?" W.what were you doing?" Kagome blushed "I.. Its called praying. We do it to ask protection as you could see. And I talked about you because well um I was thank full you were here." Inuyasha stared and began to eat.  
  
Hey that's the end of chpt one reviews or ill sick a mad bunny on youuuuuuuuu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples I have a new chapter please reviewwwww! Writers note: I do not own Inuyasha and doesn't know if they have Easter in Japan.  
  
After dinner... "Inuyasha are you staying the night?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and answered "fine, you do have the shards after all." "Um well where will you sleep?" "On the floor as usual. Shesh when will you learn I always sleep on the floor." Kagome giggled "fine just don't snore."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
It was a cold night. Coldest it's ever been in over a year. Inuyasha was sleeping on the floor when he heard a noise. His ears twitched and Inuyasha sat up. Russell Inuyasha frowned what the hell is going on? He slowly walked into the kitchen and... "Hey Inuyasha-chan." Whispered a voice. Thank god it was only Kagome "what the hell are you doing up?" Kagome glared "excuse me, but my mom told me to start making the eggs. IM afraid to ask this, but do you want to try?" Inuyasha stared at her knowing that she would yell at him when he would screw up. "Fine what ever." Inuyasha Walked over to the first cup which looked like it was pure honey (it was that yellow). "Now let me show you befo.INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!" Inuyasha looked up with a yellow face "what IM only eating the honey.. I think." "NO THAT'S FOOD COLORING!" Inuyasha blushed "well exude me I didn't know. And besides you didn't tell me it was food coloring so it's your fault to!" Kagome glared at him " I did you wouldn't listen. You were to busy eating the egg coloring." "So make some more." Kagome sighed and made some more "now WATCH you take the egg in the holder and dip one side in. now leave it in there as long as you like." Inuyasha did as she told him and dipped it in the red coloring. (Figures) After all the eggs were done Inuyasha took a looooooooooooooooong drink of water and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3:00 am  
  
rustle rustle Inuyasha's ears twitched again now what is Kagome doing? Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise instead of Kagome in the kitchen it was a small rabbit with iridescent fur and was carrying a basket of their eggs! "HEY PUT THOSE BACK NOW!" The rabbit looked at Inuyasha and swiftly hopped away into the woods in Kagome's back yard. (I know Kagome doesn't have woods in her back yard, but where will the bunny run?) "Damit" Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and ran after the rabbit. "COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE NOW COME OUT!" He heard a rustle in the bushes nearby and Inuyasha put away his sord. Then a small voice came out from the bushes "why do you chase me? I have done nothing do deserve this." Inuyasha frowned and jumped into the bush grabbing the rabbit and hanging him upside down. "Well Mr. Bunny if you don't tell me where you put those eggs or I'll skin you ALIVE GOT IT?" "OH PLEASE KIND SIR don't hurt me as I can not tell you where I have hid those eggs you can find them tomorrow. Now please I beg of you let me go." Inuyasha dropped him and walked away with his hands in his sleeves. "You just wait, if I find out that you still have our eggs I will keep my promise and skin you myself." The rabbit franticly hopped away and disappeared into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY. "Hey Inuyasha?" "What is it ya want now?" yawned Inuyasha. "Its time to wake up. Hey how long were you up last night?" "10:00" he lied "well what ever its time to look for the eggs." Whit those words Inuyasha sprang out of bed and ran outside, but slipped on the kitchen floor. "Oh yea I waxed the floors last night sorry." "WHY THT HELL DIDENT YOU TELL ME?" "HEY I FORGOT OK?" Inuyasha grumbled and limped away. Inuyasha was searching franticly as he had found all but one egg and he wandered deeper into the woods. Finally he found his (the red one) and when he went to pick it up the egg broke and a note and package (small package) inside the egg the note said here take this and leave me alone. Inuyasha opened the package and it was a shard of the shecon juel. "Stupid rabbit wrecked my egg. Oh well at least I have ANOTHER shard of the juel. Inuyasha ran back to show Kagome what he had found....  
  
So how was it? Reviews or ill sent an army of rabid sqirls at you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
